The Lion and The Rose
by DanceOnOurGraves
Summary: Lady Leila Tyrell travels to King's Landing to see her older sister, Margaery marry King Joffery Baratheon. Leila is kindhearted, compassionate and even more beautiful than her sister. After returning home without his hand, Ser Jaime Lannister is completely fascinated with this new player in the game of thrones and makes it his mission to find out why she is so kind to everyone.
**A/N: I thought I'd have a go at writing a Game Of Thrones fanfic. This story is between Jaime Lannister and my OC character, Lady Leila Tyrell, the younger sister of Margaery. Please note that the events of the TV show and books won't be in the exact same order in my story. I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think!**

As Lady Leila Tyrell rode through the main gates of King's Landing, she couldn't help but slow her horse down to a trot as she began to take in her surroundings. _So this is King's Landing_ , she thought, glancing around apprehensively at the amount of beggars lining the street holding out their hands towards her and her escort of 50 guards. Men, women and children came up to her as close as they could get with their hands outstretched, begging her for money.

"Ser Wythers, would you be so kind as to pass me my purse?" Lady Leila asked, turning to the closest Knight to her.

"My Lady, I do not think this is wise. There are too many of them-" Ser Wythers began to say before he stopped himself at the disapproving look on Lady Leila's face. Flustered, he handed over her purse and could only keep his horse as close to her as possible, one hand placed firmly on his sword as she began to hand out gold coins to the people of King's Landing.

Lady Leila smiled down kindly from atop her shiny grey horse at each and every person she handed out coins to. The starving people of King's Landing thanked her profusely and bowed low to her as she passed them, Ser Wythers and the rest of her guard protectively watched for any signs of trouble, no doubt worried of losing their heads if they let any harm come to the young and beautiful Flower of Highgarden.

It wasn't long before Leila and the rest of her guard reached the entrance to the Red Keep, a long trail of beggars left behind them who were completely awe struck at the beautiful lady who had saved them and their families from starvation. Never before had a highborn Lord or Lady ever given out so much money and they were all so immensely grateful for her generosity and kindness.

As soon as Leila's older sister, Lady Margaery had sent word from King's Landing to say that she had been betrothed to King Joffery Baratheon, Lady Leila had gathered up a guard of men and left for King's Landing. War and power were not of any interest to Leila and so she had decided not to leave Highgarden with her sister, brothers and Father when Margaery had wed King Renly. She had instead stayed at home with her Grandmother, Mother and eldest brother, Willas. Once Renly was killed and her family had chosen to betroth Margaery to Joffery, it was expected of Leila to travel to King's Landing and ensure that Margaery had settled into life at King's Landing before she became Queen. Although Leila was reluctant at first, she decided to travel to King's Landing before her Grandmother left herself because of how much she missed Margaery and her brothers, Loras and Garlan. Leila was also quite fond for travel, having visited Winterfell in the North a few years back and even Dorne, so she was rather looking forward to visiting the Capitol for the first time.

As she made her way through the gates of the Red Keep she couldn't help but beam as she caught sight of Margaery, Loras and her Father there to greet her. On the other side of Margaery was a blonde, arrogant looking young man with a crown placed pompously on his head. _That must be King Joffery then_ , she thought. To Joffery's other side was his mother, Cersei, Prince Tommen, Lord Tywin, Lord Tyrion and a blonde haired man, dressed in very fine clothing but without a hand. _Ser Jaime_ , she realised immediately, _back from the war._ Her heart went out to him for suffering so severely thanks to the war.

Jaime watched apprehensively as the youngest Tyrell girl came to a stop in the courtyard. Jaime couldn't help but grudgingly admit to himself that the girl was beautiful with her golden, sparkling eyes and curly brown hair that tumbled down her back. She wore a lilac dress with gold embroidery that hugged her petite curves modestly. He couldn't help but compare her to her older sister. Margaery was beautiful in her own right, but her facial features were pinched making her appear sly as if she had had some kind of ulterior motive, no doubt fully aware of how to manipulate someone. Leila, however, had a childlike innocence about her; her eyes sparkled once she made eye contact with her family and she genuinely looked happy to be in King's Landing. Her doe like eyes were wide as she took in her surroundings and Jaime's first impression of her was that she projected warmth.

He watched her every movement as she dismounted from her horse with the help of a Knight who rushed to her side.

"Thank you, Ser Wythers," Leila smiled as he grasped her waist and pulled her down gently. "You are most kind," she added, and Jaime snorted quietly at the blush on the stupid Knight's face at her words. _It seems she has everyone wrapped around her finger_ , Jaime mused to himself.

She made her way over to King Joffery, curtseying graciously and bowing her head as she greeted him, "Your Grace, thank you for greeting me. I am so grateful for you taking time out of your busy schedule to welcome me to your wonderful home."

Jaime noticed Joffery look her over from under his nose, taking in her beauty and the curves of her body on display thanks to her lilac gown that seemed to shimmer as she moved. He simply smirked at her with a dark look in his eyes as their eyes met. Jaime clenched his jaw at the lustful expression the stupid boy had on his face when his betrothed was stood right beside him.

"I hope to see you around, My Lady," Joffery smirked arrogantly, dismissing her as he turned around and climbed the steps into the castle with his white cloaks following closely behind.

Undeterred, Leila slowly made her way down the Lannister line by greeting Cersei and the young Tommen by curtseying one again to them both. Cersei's cold gaze watched her every movements as she turned to Lord Twyin and her brothers then.

"Lord Tywin, it's an honour to meet you," Lady Leila smiled warmly despite how expressionless his face was. _She's stupid if she thinks father will act warmly towards her_ , Jaime scoffed.

"Lady Leila," Lord Tywin greeted her in his cold and clipped tone. Satisfied with his response, she moved onto Lord Tyrion.

"Lord Tyrion, I've heard so much about you," Lady Leila said with genuine enthusiasm and bright eyes.

"All good things I hope, my Lady," Tyrion joked and Jaime was surprised when Leila actually giggled in return.

"Of course, my Lord," Leila spoke once her giggles were under control. "And congratulations on your marriage to Lady Sansa. I spent a few months in Winterfell a couple of years ago and became rather fond of her. I would love to catch up with her soon, if you permit it, my Lord." Jaime couldn't help but notice the dark expression on his Father's face at realising the Tyrell girl had spent time with the Starks. _Father will likely keep a close eye on her now_ , Jamie thought.

"Thank you, Lady Leila," Lord Tyrion mumbled quietly, not quite meeting the girl's eyes. "No doubt my wife would like to see a familiar face around here." Jaime watched as the Tyrell girl simply smiled widely as if it was the nicest thing she had ever heard. Jaime frowned slightly, not quite understanding why this girl was smiling so much.

He straightened up ever so slightly as her warm, golden eyes met his green eyes. She smiled once more as she realised that she had Ser Jaime's attention.

"Ser Jaime, how are you?" She enquired kindly, glancing down at his stump.

"Fine, my Lady," Jaime said gruffly, moving his arm behind him so that his stump wasn't under her watchful gaze. He was surprised that her golden eyes simply held curiosity and concern in them rather than disgust and shame like he was so used to seeing in his Father or Cersei's eyes.

"That's wonderful, Ser," Lady Leila spoke softly, reaching out to hold onto his arm just above his stump. "I truly do hope that you aren't in any pain." Jaime cleared his throat as he gently tugged his arm away from her, looking over at his Father and sister who were both glaring at the Tyrell girl with cold and calculating eyes.

Cersei excused herself and Tommen then, with Lord Tywin and Tyrion following behind them. Jaime made to follow them but once he reached the castle door, he glanced back and watched as the young Tyrell girl was pulled into an affectionate hug by her older sister. Leila's eyes opened as she was embraced and green eyes met warm, golden eyes. Jaime cleared his throat then and swiftly made his way inside, trying to forget her beautiful face and ignore the tingling in his arm from where she had touched him.

 **A\N: So what did you think? Please leave me a review!**


End file.
